


Lost in Translation

by butterkist



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Major Character Injury, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterkist/pseuds/butterkist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 'Valentine incident', Harry is trying to come to terms with his feelings for Eggsy, but he just can't seem to find the right words...in English anyway. </p>
<p>Or Harry can only express himself in Italian because he doesn't want Eggsy to know how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was inspired by a tumblr post, which led to me posting my own headcanon which I said I wouldn't write and yet here we are a few hours later.
> 
> I'm planning on like 4/5 chapters, but who knows what'll happen really.
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies, let me know what you think!
> 
> And yes, the Italian in this fic is from google translate. I'll put the translation in the end notes. If anyone who can actually speak Italian wants to correct what I've got then please drop me a comment/message :)

“Eggsy,” Harry groaned as Eggsy opened his mouth to ask another question. “Merlin needs this paperwork by the end of the day and you have been distracting me for the last half an hour. Go away and let me do my job.”

“But I just wanted to ask-” Eggsy began, but Harry cut him off sharply.

“No Eggsy, you’ve asked enough questions and to be quite frank with you, you’re giving me a headache. You've been following me around for weeks now, surely you've run out of menial questions to ask me. Now please leave, I don’t want to ask you again.” Harry barked out.

Eggsy slowly lowered himself from the edge of Harry’s desk where he’d been perched, watching Harry fill out the paperwork from a recent mission. Harry had noticed Eggsy was spending a lot more time with him than he had before the ‘Valentine incident’, as Eggsy was fond of calling it. The fact the boy wanted to spend so much time with him did make him pleased, but at that moment Harry was tired and his eyes hurt and he just wanted to be left in peace to finish his sodding work.

Harry heard Eggsy cross the room and open the door, but the footsteps stopped and he hadn't heard the door close. He turned to see Eggsy standing in the doorway, studying his own shoes intently. Harry sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but Eggsy beat him to it, speaking quickly and stumbling over his words.

“I’m sorry for annoying you yeah? It’s just I thought you were dead and I was really fucking sad and now you’re not - dead, I mean, and I just wanted to show myself you were okay, I didn’t mean to make you mad or nothing. I’ll leave you alone mate, sorry for botherin’ you.” This speech was directed to the floor as Eggsy refused to look at Harry, and so Eggsy did not see Harry rise from his chair and cross the room, and was startled when Harry pulled him slowly into his arms.   
Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy, one hand resting between his shoulders and one on the small of Eggsy’s back. Eggsy made a small noise of surprise, but let himself lean into Harry’s body. They stood in silence for a few moments, before Harry cleared his throat and began to talk.

“Eggsy, I am fine, you do not need to babysit me. I am sorry if my injuries and - ahem, death, have caused you distress. It was not my intention to worry you, and I can assure you now I am perfectly fine.” Harry paused when he realised Eggsy’s shoulders were shaking and a damp patch was forming on his shoulder where Eggsy had pressed his face. Harry tightened his hold on the boy and smoothed one of his palms up and down Eggsy’s back. Eggsy whimpered and burrowed further into Harry’s neck.

“You were dead, you were fuckin’ dead you bastard and I didn't know how to fix it and it felt like I couldn't breathe, I hate you I hate you I hate you, please don’t die again, please Harry” Eggsy sobbed quietly, lips pressed into the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry tried to pull Eggsy back to look at his face, but Eggsy made a noise of distress and tightened his grip on Harry’s suit. 

“Eggsy, I cannot promise you anything, you know I cannot, not in this job. I can assure you though I do not intend on dying any time soon,” Harry said softly, lips pressed into Eggsy’s hair. “Now once you've stopped crying, I will go and do my paper work, and you may remain if you promise to be quiet and let me work. After I am done you may come back to mine and we can have a drink and you can see for yourself I am fine. How does that sound? Agreeable?”

Eggsy nodded, face still mashed against the fabric of Harry’s suit. Harry continued to rub in soothing circles on the boys back. Harry had many things he wanted to tell Eggsy, but it was too soon, too fast, too much. He still needed to say them however, so he began to speak in Italian, slowly and softly.

“Mi dispiace tanto il mio bel ragazzo. Non volevo farti preoccuparsi, per favore non piangete su di me. Tu sei maggiore del sole e la luna e le stelle, e vorrei un giorno a dire così. Non pensate che la vostra propria morte non inciderebbe troppo di me, e io rischierei me mille volte per mantenere al sicuro.”

Eggsy’s sobs quietened as he spoke, and by the time Harry finished speaking Eggsy had pulled away far enough to look into Harry’s face.  
“I assume you don’t know Italian, Eggsy, Dean doesn't seem the type to have encouraged multilingualism,” Harry chuckled, removing himself from Eggsy’s grip to wipe away his remaining tears. Eggsy was looking at him with a strange look in his eyes, but after a slightly too long pause, he shook his head.

“Nah, only thing Dean showed me was how to be a first class knob head.” Eggsy walked back across the room and jumped onto Harry’s desk again. “C'mon then, hurry up ‘cause I really need a fuckin’ drink.”

Harry sat back down and Eggsy allowed him to finish his work in silence. He expected his headache to be a hinderance, but the warm weight of Eggsy’s calf pressed against his knee somehow seemed to keep the pain at bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wasn't going to write smut and then it happened so I'm sorry if that's not your cup of tea! Italian translation will be in the notes at the end. As before, it all comes from google translate so it's not going to be accurate, feel free to correct me! Hope you're having a lovely day, and enjoy the chapter!

Harry was going to murder Merlin as soon as this mission was over. Yes, he wanted to drag it out as long as possible, to make it excruciatingly painful, and make him sorry for sending him out on this mission with Eggsy. 

They were in a club, lights flashing and music pulsing through the room. Eggsy looked sinful, dressed in skin tight, low hanging jeans, and a figure hugging button up shirt, which was not currently not actually buttoned up. Eggsy was slowly being undressed in the corner of the room by their target, from whom Eggsy had been tasked with retrieving a memory stick. The target was latched onto Eggsy’s neck, and having unbuttoned Eggsy’s shirt had moved his hand down towards the zip of his jeans.

Harry was five seconds away from jumping up from his seat on a long, plush sofa and punching the man in the face, when Eggsy leaned to whisper in their targets ear, while quickly re-buttoning his shirt. Whatever Eggsy had whispered had put a lecherous grin on the man’s face, but he let Eggsy walk away with a slap on the arse.

Eggsy sauntered back over to where Harry was sat and threw himself down next to him. Harry tried not to stare at the deep purple mark sucked into Eggsy’s neck, but it demanded his attention. The dark bruise contrasted beautifully with the pale skin on Eggsy’s neck, and Harry unthinkingly reached out to trace it. He felt Eggsy freeze under his touch, and quickly withdrew his hand.

“He certainly did a number on you, didn’t he? Enjoying yourself a little too much?” Harry questioned, pleased he managed to keep his voice steady. Eggsy grinned up at him and Harry suddenly felt a lot warmer.

“Had to make it seem proper yeah? Can’t help it I look proper sexy either, I’d be upset if he hadn’t tried to stick his hand down my pants,” Eggsy smirked as he re-buttoned his shirt buttons into the right holes. “God your face when I was walking over mate, looked like you wanted to rip his head off. We’re meant to be undercover innit, don’t give us away Haz. You jealous or somethin’?” He playfully nudged Harry’s shoulder with his own, and Harry felt his heart constrict painfully.

Of course he was jealous, and that was why Merlin had put him on this blasted mission in the first place. Merlin was trying to push them together, and Harry was having none of it. He could handle seeing Eggsy moaning under the hands of someone else, eyes glassy and hands gripping…yes, he could handle it just fine.

“Jealous, Eggsy? If you are under the impression I want to attach myself to your neck like a hoover you are sorely mistaken. Now stop boasting and pay attention to what we’re meant to be doing. Did you get the stick?” Harry barked sharply. He saw Eggsy’s grin falter and his eyes close briefly, but the younger man reached into his pocket and pulled out the small stick. 

“Good job Eggsy, now we can finally leave this-”

“Sorry boys,” Merlin’s voice sounded through their ear pieces. “You’re going to need to cause a bit of a distraction. Operation’s bigger than we thought, we’re sending in Lancelot take out the rest of them, but you need to keep Eggsy’s new friend busy. I don’t care how, just do something, and quickly.”

Harry groaned, face falling into his hands. They were never going to leave this godforsaken place, and if he was near Eggsy while he was wearing those jeans for much longer he was not going to be held responsible for his actions. 

“It’s fine Harry,” Eggsy’s voice sounded, causing him to look up. “I’ll just go back over there yeah and keep him busy, then you can help Lancelot when she gets here. He’s still lookin’ at me, he’ll be up for a bit more.” Eggsy made to stand up, but Harry’s hand shot out and grabbed Eggsy’s arm, pulling him back down.

“No,” he heard himself growl, and saw Eggsy’s eyes widen. 

“Haz it’s fine I don’t mind, honest,” Eggsy said, but Harry did not relinquish his grasp. Harry could barely think beyond the thought of mine mine mine pulsing through his head in time to the music. He cannot watch another second of Eggsy with their target, he needs to think of something and quickly.

“Straddle me,” Harry said quietly, not looking Eggsy in the eyes.

“What, why?” Eggsy asked bewildered, and Harry could feel Eggsy staring at him. “I don’t think that’s the best way to-”

“Eggsy do as I say! Would you listen to me for once in your life,” Harry snapped, and tugged on Eggsy’s forearm to get him moving. Eggsy slowly got up and placed himself so he was straddling Harry. “Now, we need to draw him over here so Lancelot can get in and out without him noticing. I assume you told him you would go back to his room later, so when he sees us together he’s going to be rather annoyed and come over here to give us a piece of his mind. Now, come on, make him jealous.”

Eggsy just stared at Harry, eyes wide and scared, and made no effort to participate in the charade. 

“For fucks sake,” Harry muttered under his breath, and placed his hands on either side of Eggsy’s waist. “I’m sorry but I’m going to have to do this, you may shout at me later,” and with that, Harry bucked his hips up, pushing into Eggsy, surprised to find Eggsy already hard. Eggsy gasped and pushed down against Harry, who let out a low moan.

“I need you to look at him in the eyes, Eggsy, let him see how much you’re enjoying this, how good I’m making you feel.” Harry said, voice gravelly, continuing to grind his crotch into Eggsy’s.

“Harry, please, I can’t, please, please,” Eggsy choked, sounding wrecked.

“Yes you can, look at him please, we need to get him over here,” Harry said firmly. He heard Eggsy whimper but he did lift up his head to look at their target. “Is he looking Eggsy?” 

“Yes, he, fucking hell Haz, he’s looking,” Eggsy breathed out, and his voice sent heat directly to Harry’s cock.

“Good, now, keep eye contact, get him over here,” Harry commanded, and with that he began sucking his own mark into Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy whimpered and put his arms around Harry, pressing him completely against his own body. Eggsy tasted of sweat and soap and cologne and Harry adored it. He used his teeth to scrape against the mark he was creating and felt Eggsy arch his neck to give Harry better access. “Keep looking at him Eggsy, this is important.”

“But I wanna, fuck, I wanna look at you, Harry, please,” Eggsy groaned out, still grinding into Harry’s lap.

“If you cannot look at him I’m going to have to stop, do you want me to stop Eggsy?” Harry murmured into Eggsy’s neck, ending his sentence with another graze of teeth.

“No, I can do it, I can, I swear, Haz, fuck,” Eggsy said in a panicked voice. “I’m looking at him, he looks well, ah fuck Harry, he looks well pissed.”

“Good. You’re doing very well Eggsy.” Harry soothed him. He needed to work Eggsy up more if they were going to tempt their target over, and so Harry began to quietly murmur words into Eggsy’s neck in between sucks and bites.

“Ho sognato di fare questo per voi. Mi hai impazzire te ragazzo meraviglioso. Voglio distruggere completamente te e poi mettere di nuovo insieme. Voglio assaggiare ogni parte di te. Non potete immaginare quanto tempo ho voluto questo per. Ho bisogno che tu venga ora Eggsy, andare avanti, vieni a me.”

Eggsy’s groans grew louder and louder until with one final grind of Harry’s hips and graze of his teeth he was coming, and Harry had never seen anything more beautiful. He felt Eggsy slump against him, breathing loudly.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Eggsy whispered, while Harry lazily sucked on his neck. A few seconds later, Eggsy was wrenched off of Harry’s lap, leaving his cock aching. 

The resulting fist fight that occurred succeeded in creating a sufficient diversion, allowing Roxy time to slip in and out unnoticed. It also allowed time for Harry’s rather insistent erection to wane enough to be discreet. Harry and Eggsy leaned against the wall outside the club whilst Roxy cleared up the damage inside. There was thick tension between them, and neither could meet the other’s eye. After a good five minutes of awkward silence, Eggsy turned towards Harry.

“Couldn’t have made your mark a bit lower down yeah? How am I gonna hide this shit from my mum?” he chuckled weakly, his fingers gently tracing the dark bruise.

“I was in a bit of a hurry Eggsy, no time to be thinking about your mother. Anyway, the diversion worked and none of us are dead, so I would hardly worry about what your mother will say. Besides, you didn’t seem to be have any complaints earlier.” Harry watched Eggsy’s face blush scarlet and felt a sense of satisfaction that he had caused this.

“Yeah well I’d like to see you stay all proper gentleman if I was attached to your neck,” Eggsy shot back, making Harry’s insides twist as he imagined that very thing.

“Well that’s unlikely to happen, so I wouldn’t waste your time dwelling on it,” Harry snapped, and saw a look of hurt cross Eggsy’s face.

“I was just joking Haz, lighten the fuck up will you? I’m just trying to make it less fuckin’ awkward that I came in my pants like a twelve year old boy on you ” Eggsy replied, face still flushed red.  
Harry felt a twang of guilt that Eggsy thought this would cause a rift between them, and placed his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders. 

“Eggsy everything is fine. We did what we had to do, and nobody is going to laugh at you because of it, especially not me. This isn’t going to change anything, so stop worrying,”  
Harry said, squeezing Eggsy’s shoulders and patting them before releasing him.

“Okay,” Eggsy mumbled, “just find a different way to distract them next time yeah? Don’t think I can handle that again.”

“Okay Eggsy,” came the simple reply. They fell back into silence, but this time it was more like the comfortable silences they were used to. A few minutes later Eggsy spoke again.

“Harry, what were you saying earlier, when you were talkin’ in Italian?” he asked, staring at the floor.

“Only describing the terrible weather we’ve been having, nothing of importance,” Harry replied smoothly, insides twisting at what Eggsy would say if he knew what he’d really said. Eggsy looked up at him with narrowed eyes for a second, before his face lit up in a grin that didn’t quite seem to reach his eyes.

“For fucks sake Harry, could you be any more bloody British?” he mocked, and Harry let out a sigh of relief Eggsy had not questioned him further.

“Well I suppose I could have paused for a cup of tea,” he replied, causing a bark of laughter from Eggsy, and knew they’d be fine. They continued to make jokes at the others expense until Roxy finally joined them and they piled into a taxi that would take them back to HQ. And if Harry could feel Eggsy’s eyes on him the whole ride back, Harry didn’t say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ho sognato di fare questo per voi. Mi hai impazzire te ragazzo meraviglioso. Voglio distruggere completamente te e poi mettere di nuovo insieme. Voglio assaggiare ogni parte di te. Non potete immaginare quanto tempo ho voluto questo per. Ho bisogno che tu venga ora Eggsy, andare avanti, vieni a me.” = "I have dreamed of doing this to you. You drive me mad you wonderful boy. I want to completely destroy you and then put you back together again. I want to taste every part of you. You cannot imagine how long I have wanted this for. I need you to come now Eggsy, go on, come for me."
> 
> Courtesy of google translate, probably not correct at all, let me know if you have a correct translation. Feedback is welcome :) xx

**Author's Note:**

> “Mi dispiace tanto il mio bel ragazzo. Non volevo farti preoccuparsi, per favore non piangete su di me. Tu sei maggiore del sole e la luna e le stelle, e vorrei un giorno a dire così. Non pensate che la vostra propria morte non inciderebbe troppo di me, e io rischierei me mille volte per mantenere al sicuro.” = "I am so sorry my beautiful boy. I did not mean to make you worry, please do not cry over me. You are greater than the sun and the moon and the stars, and I wish one day to tell you so. Do not think your own death would not affect me too, and I would risk myself a thousand times over to keep you safe."
> 
> Like I said, this is from google translate so I'm not expecting it to be accurate. If you can give me a correct version, let me know! Feedback is welcome xx


End file.
